Letters To Temari
by Invader Hog
Summary: [COMPLETE]The Hokage Ball and the mystery finally revealed!
1. To: Ino From: Temari

**Letters To Temari**

**Summary: A series of letters to Temari, some from Ino and several from someone no one seems to know…**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not.**

* * *

Chapter One

To: Ino From: Temari

Saturday, May 15th

Dear Ino Yamanaka,

Yeah, its me. I told you I'd write you. Been a while huh? Three months it freaking took to finish my missions and head home. Everything's actually pretty dull around here. I miss Konoha I guess, shopping with you and Sakura, listening to Naruto rant for hours, Shikamaru beating the crap out of me with his made chess skills. Yeah, its pretty slow back in the desert.

Gaara says that he's okay and that he will defeat Naruto one day so be prepared, so tell him that. .

Kankuro has been on missions since I came back but he seems to be cheerful as ever, almost got into a fight with him over what was what, kicked his ass of course. How have things been there since I left?

Oh, what I really wanted to tell you, I got a new move that I wanted to show you whenever we meet again, and I've been training really hard so next time I see you I will kill you, I promise! So yeah, I'm kind of bad at writing letters, not much to say I guess. Write me back when you get the chance!

_Temari of the Sand_

PS: remember, I am going to kill you when I get back in a few months!

* * *

Tuesday May 29th

Dear Temari of the Sand,

Since when are you so formal? I thought we were still using our names for each other, as I recall, Sand Princess. Anyway, everything has been a little dull here too. Hinata and Naruto have starting "dating" and Sakura got a new dress for some dance in a few weeks. I don't really want to go, since I've been so busy, I might not get to even go shopping for a dress. But if you get back in time for it, that would be pretty cool. Oh, I gave everyone your address so they could send you letters, well, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru (seemed to care less might I add) and for some reason Shino wanted it too, so I gave it to him.

Besides hanging around my flower shop, I've been on missions, getting stronger so I can kick your ass too, you cocky little snob! Heh, just kidding, I assure you. Anyway, I hope to see you in a few months too. Did you know when? We can hang when you do visit, and when is your birthday? I would like to send you a present when it comes time, mine's is September 23rd, so don't forget!

Okay, that's really all I have to report for today, enjoy the weather, its starting to rain here.

_Ino Yamanaka_

PS: I'll kick your ass first.

* * *

Friday June 3rd

Dear Pig Head,

Okay, we'll use our names. I just got back from another mission, nothing too big though. Oh well, Gaara has been behaving and Kankuro says hi, he got back yesterday, and really everything has been slow still. I can't wait, I will be coming in July sometime, so I hope to see you all again. Gaara says he might come as well, for training purposes of course…

Anyway, glad to hear I might get more mail, I love it.

Oh, and my birthday is August 23rd, so get me a present girl! I'll make sure to send you one too. Sorry this letter is so short, I have to head out for another mission tomorrow morning and I need sleep. Write me when you can.

_Sand Princess_

PS: Your ass is so going to get kicked first.

* * *

**December 12. 2005 **

**Dear Reader,**

**Besides language, this isn't such a bad piece in edge wise. This is indeed a bunch of letters, probably no action whatsoever, so if you don't like it, then don't read, I don't, mind. This is more like looking into normal lives of kids stuck with no computers. Its Aim, only freaking slow. Thanks for reading!**

_**Invader Hog OUT!**_

**PS: Review!**


	2. To: Temari From: Shika

**Letters To Temari**

**Summary: A series of letters to Temari, some from Ino and several from someone no one seems to know…**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not**.

* * *

Chapter Two

To: Temari From Shikamaru

Monday June 13th

Dear Temari,

You troublesome woman, you're even lucky I'm writing this, Ino is hovering over me and won't let me do anything until I finish this stupid letter. AHHH! She hit me… I think I'm bleeding. Anyway, Ino told me you were coming back, so I guess you better not die or anything, because Ino wants to kill you, or something like that.

Nothing really ever happens here, or anything normal people would think as being fun. I have been on and off of missions mostly, and Ino says I am still too lazy for being a Jounnin. Oh well, troublesome. I'm done here, talk to you whenever I feel like it.

_Shikamaru Nara_

PS: Troublesome.

* * *

Saturday June 18th 

Dear Shikamaru,

You jerk! I'm sorry that writing me a letter is such a freaking chore! I hate you now! Anyway, everything is really nice here, no clouds though. You wouldn't like it at all. Gaara says hi and Kankuro says you need to get a better haircut.

Is everything nice there in Konoha? I guess it would since its still June. Another Record high over her, 126 degrees F. Its crazy. The villagers won't even come out of their homes, but its so stuffy but at least its shade I guess.

Well my dad's calling. I'll write back later.

_Temari of the Sand_

PS: You're stupid. Tell Ino I hate her guts!

* * *

Sunday June 25th 

Dear Temari,

Ino made me write you back, to let you know that she hates you too and that you're going to die. Nothing new here, weather has been okay, but nothing but clear skies for a long, long time. Troublesome, I say.

Oh well, that's all, nothing new really. Talk to you later, I guess.

_Shikamaru Nara_

PS: You're still Troublesome and Ino wants you dead.

* * *

Saturday July 2nd 

Dear Shikamaru,

Let Ino know I hate her and I'm going to kill her, no matter what stands in my way. Oh and weather actually managed to get worse, 136 degrees F yesterday, someone got hospitalized by just walking to their neighbors house. The entire village is on alert. I wish there were clouds in the sky, then we could be a lot better off. I guess I'm going to go and see if Gaara is okay, I think he just passed out outside. I told him not to train. He's such a dork. I'll talk to you in a few more weeks.

_Temari of the Sand_

PS: Tell Ino she is so dead when I get there, I'm going to be there August 14th! Tell her I hate her so much! _**INO IS A PIG!**_

**

* * *

**

**December 18th, 2005**

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm sorry for the long update and short chapter, I promise I have a plan. Holidays coming on quickly and I'm going to a party later, so I better finish this up quickly, thank you for all of your reviews! I got six on only one chapter, thank you so much. If you have a request for a person to send Temari a letter, just write me a note and send it to me through a review. Thanks again for everything.**

_**Invader Hog OUT!**_

**PS: Reviewing is showing me you love me!**


	3. To: Readers From: Author

**Letters To Temari**

**This Isn't a Chapter**

_December 26, 2005_

Dear Reader,

I'm so sorry for the confusion of the last series of letters. When I said her dad, I forgot to say that I meant the next Kazekage. This is clarification for everyone. Usually when a child is orphaned they usually find "Father Figures" so I meant that the new Kazekage like a father to Temari and she forgets to refer to him as the kage, she forgets that they aren't really related at all, but she treats him like her father and calls him that.

Its kind of like the movie Kill Bill Vol. 2, Bill makes a pimp a "father figure" someone he is close to, tells everything to, and forgets that they aren't at all related.

Again, sorry for all the confusion. I am going to continue with the letters. I'm thinking that this'll be about ten chapters long, so just continue to wait for the updates.

_Invader Hog OUT!_

PS: Review because you love me and thank you for reading.


	4. To: Temari From: Sakura

**Letters To Temari**

**Summary: A series of letters to Temari, some from Ino and several from someone no one seems to know…**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**To: Temari From: Sakura Haruno**

May 6th

Dear Temari of the Sand,

Hello. You probably know me through Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka, I'm the pink haired girl you saw at the last Chuunin exam. Anyway, Ino said that you don't get a lot of letters out in the middle of the desert, so I wrote this to you. I really don't know what to talk about, since I don't know what you have in your country. Is the weather nice? I always wondered if the desert was really that bad this time of year, or any for that matter…

Sorry, you must find me really strange. I guess I'll just stop embarrassing myself and wrap this up. Have a good day.

_Sakura Haruno_

PS: Ino is really happy to know you're still alive. Or at least she seems so, she's running around angry to know you have a pulse still. . Enjoy your May.

* * *

May 10th,

Dear Sakura Haruno,

Wow, you're so formal. Much more then that Pig Princess there, tell her I said that. Anyway, I'm okay and the weather blows, always hot and its going to get much worse when we get into June and July. But I will survive I think. How's Naruto? Ino said he was okay, but not much more then that. Gaara wants to know where that moron lives so he can send him "letters of death" as Gaara calls them.

Well I have to go train, mission tomorrow, sigh. Talk to you later, and you don't have to be so formal. Bye!

_Temari of the Sand_

PS: Oooo… cookies! Ino must die.

* * *

May 15th,

Dear Temari,

Ino wasn't so pleased about the PS you put on the last letter. Naruto was really excited to know that Gaara wants him to die, he's training more then ever now. Guys are so weird. Anyway, sorry for the formality, I'm not use to talking to people through letters, that was actually my first one.

And sorry for the stupid weather question, I feel really retarded now. Anyway, I'm going to write Naruto's address below, write me back when you can. Thanks.

_Sakura_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**3558 Kawa Dr.**_

_**Konoha Hidden Village (heh, "hidden") Fire Country**_

PS: Naruto says that he's going to kill Gaara when they meet again, so tell Gaara that.

* * *

May 21st

Dear Sakura,

Gaara was outraged at what Naruto said but he is really glad to know where he lives now. As soon as we get to Konoha in August he swears to hunt down the loudmouth. Don't worry about the weather question. Its actually pretty normal right now, 90 degrees, so I guess that's it. Sorry I don't have more time to write a long letter but I'm getting to leave on another mission. Talk to you later!

_Temari of the Sand_

PS: Tell everyone I said hi!

* * *

May 27th,

Dear Temari,

You don't have to return this letter, I'm just letting you know that everything is fine here. Naruto is pumped about you guys coming and begs that Gaara dare to kill him. I'm fine, and everything is going nicely. So enjoy your missions, bye.

_Sakura Haruno_

PS: Ino still wants to kill you.

* * *

**December 26, 2005**

**Dear Reader,**

**The last "chapter" hopefully cleared up the Kazekage thing. So thank you for all the reviews. In will be getting to another chapter I thinking tomorrow, I don't have much of a life during the holidays. But one good thing is I got a kick ass digital camera for Christmas, my like only present because it was freaking expensive, so I'm going to go play with it! Talk to you later.**

**_Invader Hog OUT!_**

**PS: You know you love me, so review, please!**


	5. To: Naruto From: Gaara and Temari

**Letters To Temari**

**Summary: A series of letters to Temari, some from Ino and several from someone no one seems to know…**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**To: Naruto From: Gaara and Temari**

**Letter One**: _Stupid Monkey Boy_

Dear Naruto,

I'm going to kill you, and now I know where you live, so prepare to die!

_Gaara of the Sand_

PS: I hate you.

**Letter Two**: _Naruto_

May 27th,

Dear Naruto,

Hey, Sakura sent me a letter with your address so now I'm going to send you letters and uh, as you can see, Gaara is too, but Kankuro said he refuses, that you're an annoying spoiled brat and he doesn't like you. So anyway, how's life over in Konoha? Everything peachy? Sakura said that every was going good, so I guess that means that you're training really hard to kill Gaara right? Well I have to go, Gaara found the blender and is getting angry with it. Talk to you later.

_Temari of the Sand_

PS: How's Shikamaru and Ino?

* * *

**Letter One**: _Gaara of the stupidity_

May 30th

Dear Gaara,

You better fear me, I'm going to kick your ass next time we meet, and trust me its going to be great!

_Naruto of the awesome village of Konoha!_

PS: FK you!

**Letter Two**: _Temari of the Sand_

May 30th,

Everything's going good over here Temari, its cool that you sent me a letter. I'm going to keep it because that's the first letter I've ever gotten, thank you. Anyway, I showed it to my best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, and she thought it was funny that Gaara can't work a blender right. Do you remember her? Hinata? She says that she might write you a letter if you want too. I know she's really shy so it would be good for her to write letters, so if you want me to give you her address just let me know.

That's about it. Talk to you later.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

PS: Tell Kankuro he can shove it. And Ino is okay, Shikamaru is off on a mission.

* * *

**Letter One**: _To The Idiot of Konoha_

Dear Naruto,

That's it! I'm going to kill you and that's all there is to it! DIE!

_Gaara of the AWESOME SAND!_

**Letter Two**: _Naruto_

June 6th,

Thanks for the letter and tell Hinata that I would love to get letters from her. She's that quiet one isn't she? With pearl white eyes? Yeah, I love getting mail all the way out here, I actually have kept all the letters you guys sent me in a nice box in my room so I never forget Konoha. So thanks for writing me. Talk to you later.

_Temari of the Sand_

PS: Tell Ino I said hi.

* * *

**Letter One**: _To GAARA of RETARDED COME BACKS!_

Dear Gaara,

I hope you die you worthless loser!

_Naruto of the SO MUCH BETTER THEN YOUR STUPID VILLAGE, KONOHA!_

**Letter Two**: _Temari_

June 14th,

Dear Temari,

Hinata is so excited about writing you. She says that she sent you a letter yesterday so make sure to read it. I have to leave for a mission, sorry this letter is so short. Hope to see you soon!

_Naruto Uzumaki_

PS: Shikamaru got back from a mission and is doing good.

* * *

**Letter One**: _Naruto the MORE RETARDED_

Dear Naruto,

DIE!

_Gaara of the Sand_

**Letter Two**:_ Naruto_

June 19th,

Dear Naruto,

I haven't gotten a letter from her yet, but I'm sure it'll make it. Thanks for writing me, we'll be seeing each other in August, so just wait until then, bye!

_Temari of the Sand_

* * *

**December 28, 2005**

**Dear Reader,**

**What'd you think of that confusing chapter? Heh, I thought it would be a nice touch to have Gaara write his own letters, no matter how short they are. And so many thank yous to all my reviewers!**

_**Angelic lily, fickadik (that's fun to spell) Psycho Spaghetti, hamgirl, loaned, especially to Purple Sunshine, thank you, Lily Vendrem, s-sama, Uozumi, Cherry.Flavored.Chaos.Weasel., miniko-chan, Zero-vision, 'Serene. Panda.', and TheFutureFreaksMeOut.**_

**You are the best fans I've got and I hope that you continue to read.**

**_Invader Hog OUT!_**

**PS: I know you love me, just remind me again in a review!**


	6. To: The Readers From: The Author

**Letters to Temari**

Febuary 11th. 2006

Dear Reader,

Please forgive me everyone for the long update. My dad insisted on getting a new computer so my entire stuff has been put to a hault. I will get back to writing as soon as I can so please be a little more patient, thank you.

Invader Hog

PS: I love you anyway!


	7. To: Temari From: Hinata

**Letters to Temari**

**Summary: More letters come rolling in as Temari starts to read ones from a stranger?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Five

To: Temari From: Hinata Hyuuga

June 13th

Dear Temari of the Sand,

Hello Miss Temari. I have never really written a letter before, but I think it is lovely that you would like me to write you. (Naruto-sama told me so.) But anyway, I was actually sending this to you more in secret (**A/N: "in secret" even though in chapter five Naruto tells Temari that Hinata was sending** **her the letter.**) I need advice, about… uh… boys….

I know that is truly strange and I had to make sure there was no one around here before I could write that down. My father has been freaking about marriage ever since I was a toddler, keeping the good blood in the family, but I don't want to be Head of the House and marry some guy that my father picks. I wanted to… well… I won't tell you who I like, but I just wanted to know if you could help me on how to talk to the guy about it first.

You see, you probably don't know me too well. I'm usually the one everyone forgets or doesn't look at when they are doing something. That's my problem. He doesn't notice me. Do you know what I can do?

_Hinata Hyuuga_

PS: Don't let anyone know about this!

* * *

June 21st,

Dear Hinata,

That's nice that you're writing me. Now advice about boys? That's a little hard. But I'll try. Try to feed his ego. Make him notice you when someone tries to put him down, please him by telling him how great he is, just so that he sees you. Then start to slowly talk to him more, make normal conversation. Eventually he should notice you and slowly become to like you.

From what I remember you really are shy, but maybe you can be a nice person to know, so if he's a good guy he'll be able to see how great you really are.

Hope it works.

_Temari_

PS: No one will ever need to know.

* * *

June 28th,

Dear Temari,

I took your advice. The other day one of my own teammates tried to call him a loser and I spoke in his defense and he actually smiled at me! Thank you so much Miss Temari. Naruto-sama said that you'd be returning to Konoha. When you do, I really wish to see you and thank you in person!

_Hinata Hyuuga_

PS: Thank you for listening. Oh and enclosed is a picture of Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and myself when we went to the summer festivals. Please keep it.

* * *

June 30th,

Thanks for the picture. My brothers thought that your kimonos were really cute. I'm glad that my advice worked. So who was the guy you were trying to get? Anyone I know? Oh and tell Ino that I said that she looks fat in her kimono! Heh, just kidding, I promise. Hey, I'll talk to you later, Gaara is blowing up the yard again.

_Temari_

PS: Enjoy the rest of your summer.

* * *

July 1st,

Dear Temari,

Thank you again. You don't need to respond to my letter, I'll just talk to you when you return. But I was just telling you, that I am in love with Naruto. Ino said it was rather obvious and Sakura thought it was so romantic. Now he's talking to me like I'm normal, and I'm slowly losing my stutter, I'm so happy.

I hope you have a safe trip and I'll be there when you return here to Konoha!

_Hinata Hyuuga_

PS: Here's another picture. It's my cousin, Neji, Shikamaru, and myself at the ramen store. Shikamaru said that he hates pictures so you should savor this only one you'll get.

* * *

**February 12, 2006**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you all for understanding. I finally got this story updated and soon all of them will be. Thanks for the patients and please continue to review, they are lovely.**

**_Invader Hog_**

**PS: The bulk of the story will start next chapter and longer letters will be written, so get ready.**


	8. To: Temari From: X

**Letters to Temari**

**Summary: More letters come rolling in as Temari starts to read ones from a stranger?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Six

To: Temari From: X

July 1st,

Dear Temari,

I've only written one other letter in my entire life and I ended up burning that one. This is strange, writing down my head. Its like my mind is spilling on the paper and I'm trying hard to clean it up and it all make sense so I don't have to start all over again.

It's just so hard though.

Actually the reason I was writing you without a name or an address is more to keep this conversation secret. Ino Yamanaka, your good friend, went all around Konoha, telling everyone your address basically so that we could send letters, so don't try asking her who I am. Like I said, this is a personal conversation. Well… more like a confession.

It has been a long time since you left Konoha. We've had the Chunnin exams since then. Actually we also had the Jounnin exams as well.

Do you remember the Chunnin exams the last time you were here? Well I do. I remember the first moment I ever laid eyes on you. It was hard to concentrate on anything because you were watching me. This all sounds pretty crazy right?  
I'm just having a lot of issues trying to write this down, it's annoying. I've thrown out at least fifty scrolls by now, because I keep trying to begin again. This is my last one and it's almost three in the morning, so I have to tell you what I've been meaning to.

I know we probably only said two words to each other, I know that we are enemies, ninjas, and it would probably never go further, but I at least want this letter to reach you and I can feel better.

I think I'm in love with you. I read this sentence out loud; first time I've ever said it. But it had to be said I think. Do you believe me? You probably get thousands of love letters from random guys of marriage proposals by the dozens, but I just wanted to get this out of me and out of my head so it would stop eating away at my mind. Three years and I finally have a grip on reality again.

Do you see what you do to me Temari? You constantly invade my mind with thoughts of life, of peace, of tranquility and laughter. The very thought of your laughter makes me smile, and soon people started thinking I was crazy when I would start talking to myself, thinking you were with me. Not that I'm already considered strange, but still…

Yeah, this all must sound crazy. I just read through the letter. I was about to toss this one again when I decided that it would be a problem to go buy more scrolls in the morning and since I'm already almost dead tired I might as well finish saying what I need to say.

You are the most beautiful, fun, smart and enjoyable girl I have ever met and I really doubt that I will ever find someone better, even in my own home.

Thanks for letting me rant and don't try looking for me. I'm probably never going to talk to you ever again.

Signed

**_X_**

* * *

July 5th,

Dear X?

Do you have any idea how weird it was to read your letter? I have it right here next to me, and I've read it like, a thousand times, but it still doesn't make sense. I mean… its so… I don't know, it's really hard to write something back to you. I mean, what do I say? I'm supposed to just walk away from something like this? What were you expecting? That I just say okay and that is the end of it?

First off, you tell me who the heck you are before I take you out. And then second, tell me why did you write this at all? Was it all a joke or do you really love me? I mean… talk to me and help me understand this because I am way lost.

Write back soon!

_Temari of the Sand_

PS: Give me a better name then "X" at least.

* * *

July 8th,

Dear Temari,

Forget anything I said. Go ahead and burn the scroll.

**_X_**

* * *

**February 12, 2006**

**Dear Readers,**

**Angry? Confused? Wondering who this mystery guy is? Well soon all will be reviled! I promise I am not writing like two chapters a day to get this finished so no one has to wait forever like last time.**

**Again, thank you for your patience, and I am sorry but I wanted to keep this a cliffhanger. Don't worry, Temari is just as freaking out as you might be.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**

**PS: Reviewing is caring!**


	9. To: The BLonde From: The Blonde

**Letters to Temari**

**Summary: Temari is now starting to freak out over who this strange guy is as August slowly approaches.**

**Disclaimer: How long have I been doing this? And I still don't own Naruto? Freaking sucks…**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

To: The Blonde Chick From: The Other Blonde Chick

July 10th,

Dear Ino,

I know we hate each other with the passion of a thousand burning scrolls, but I need your help! Someone, I don't know who, sent me a the letter I'm sending you. Don't let anyone see it and make sure that you destroy it after you get it. Please, I begging you, help me.

_Temari of the Sand._

PS: Don't worry, I have the original scroll here.

* * *

July 14th,

Dear Temari,

OMG! Who is this is mysterious guy! I freaked when I read the letter. I went and talked to Sakura, pretending the letter was mine, and she said it sounded an awful lot like something maybe Shikamaru would write! I tried asking around a little, never mentioned the scroll but no one seemed to have any idea. Even Naruto has no idea who it might be from. Don't worry. Everyone just thinks its another random love letter an academy student sent, no one knows its from an actual guy to you.

I think you should just write the guy back and ask him who he is and I'll find out for you where he lives so when you come you can talk to him at least because this seems like one love-sick dude.

_Ino Yamanaka_

PS: I did like you said after I showed the scroll around, not letting anyone read it, I burned it.

* * *

July 17th,

Dear Ino,

Thank you for helping me Ino. I know we do hate each other but you were the only person I could trust to help me find this guy. And the fact a love letter to you might seem normal since your such a S-L-U-T! Thanks for at least trying.

I'm going leaving for Konoha in three days, so I'll be there on August 3rd, so I'll meet you then.

Tell everyone when I'm coming, maybe some of the guys will notice…

_Temari of the Sand_

PS: Oh! I got a hair cut and now I wear my hair in one long ponytail!

* * *

July 20th,

Dear Temari,

A WHAT! I went through all that trouble of looking for information and you call me names! You're lucky I didn't start showing everyone that freaking scroll… even though I did burn it… oh well. Nothing has changed. Sakura said that she hopes you have a safe trip and that my letter get to you in time. I'll be waiting at the gates for you and so will everyone else. Hopefully your guy'll be there.

_Ino Yamanaka_

PS: YOU CUT IT! That's so great, I hated that old look of yours! I can't wait to see it! Mine is starting to finish growing back!

* * *

July 20th,

Ino,

I haven't gotten a letter back from you yet, it will most likely come to me on the road, so I am sending this letter ahead without reading your other one. Thanks again for helping me, and I take back… well most of the things I've said. I can't wait to see you again in Konoha.

_Temari_

* * *

**February 16, 2006**

**Dear Readers,**

**Well what do you think? Little bit of friendship between two rivals. I always thought that Ino and Temari would be good friends, even if they hate each other's guts. Thank you all for the reviews and I know many of you tried to guess whom our mystery man might be, but I am not telling.**

**You just have to keep reading for that. The next part is going to be an actual third person chapter where there aren't any letters but after that there will be a few. Thank you everyone for reviewing and hanging on with me.**

**Invader Hog**

**PS: REVIEWS SAY "I HEART YOU" IN SWAHILI!**


	10. To: Ino From: X

**Letters To Temari**

**Summary: A letter ends up on Ino's doorstep three days before Temari's arrival. What's it mean?**

**Disclaimer: The end is nigh! I don't own NARUTO! NOOOOO!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**To: Ino From: X**

The shadows of the silent village began to grow as the sun finished its descent below the horizon. A few people milled around outside, but it was safer to be indoors when the night came. A few girls were standing on a corner, laughing and talking, eating ice cream.

One of them had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, large blue eyes hidden by one long part in front of her face. The other three girls around her were eating their own ice cream as she told them a story of her last mission. The three watched, laughing at the right times and continuing on their quest to finish their ice cream. Of the three, one large pair of white pupiless eyes seemed to stick out as she saw something suddenly move and they all turned and looked. Green eyes and brown followed the blue and white, as something moved in the bushes behind them.

The girls stood their ground, no longer laughing. Ice cream forgotten, they reached for their weapons, ready to strike whatever dared enter their village. But to their surprise it was only a fellow ninja, searching for something.

He stood and nodded his head, eyes hidden behind thick dark glasses, hands in pockets. The girls relaxed, laughed and went on with their eating, asking the newcomer to join them but he said nothing and left. The four waited until he was long gone before discussing his odd wandering around.

Finally the girls concluded that he must have lost something and was just looking for it… So finally they bided each other goodnight and the blonde with blue eyes leapt across roofs toward her own house, not making a sound. She stopped at her window and opened it, looking at her calendar on her door before she started to head down the stairs of her cozy home. Three days.

She walked down the stairs with the grace of a dove and reached the bottom, her mother cooking in the kitchen, her father MIA. When she was about to ask where he was, the front door open and he entered, looking at something in his hand. He looked up and looked at his daughter.

He ushered the scroll toward her and she hesitated a second, thinking she might have to go on another mission already, but it was not as she feared. The scroll simple had her name, no last, just first. Ino. She slowly opened it and read the first line before closing it again and her parents looked at her expectantly.

She simply laughed and said it was a love letter her friends had sent as a joke and the parents only nodded, glad to know it was not another sudden mission. The young girl excused herself and ran up the stairs, quickly locking the door behind her before she took off out of her window and leaping quickly across the roofs of her village, jumping onto the highest building and then running sideways up the Hokage mountain, landing at the highest point in the village.

She waited for the moon to peek back from around the few clouds that dared interrupt her light. Finally the moon greeted her frown and waited for her to slowly open the scroll, getting a little brighter as if it wanted to read the scroll with her.

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Don't mettle in things that aren't yours to mettle in._

**_X_**

She read the words almost three thousand times before closing the scroll and running toward the bridge where the river ran. She landed soundlessly on the wood bridge, looking down at the water below. She could not respond to the message. How did this person know she had been sending letters to the green eyed blonde? How could he possibly know?

She dropped the scroll in the rushing water, seeing the ink bleed from it, ruining the message. This was getting stranger and stranger by the moment. She turned from the water and vanished in a puff of smoke.

She had landed on the rooftop she desired and slowly crept down the side and looked into a small window. The person she had been searching for was lost in the pages of her book.

With swan-like movements the blue eyed one slipped into the open window and stood before her friend, the friend looking up.

Large green and short pink met large blue and long blonde.

There was a pause as the friend slowly put the book down, finished with it for the evening. The blonde sat down on the opposite end of the bed from her friend. They waited a moment before she spoke.

The letter was all she repeated. The green eyed one didn't try to desire more. She was silent as the blonde finished. She then put up a small finger and walked over to the desk in the corner, pulling out her own scroll and pen. She wrote a few characters on it and then rolled it back up.

The blonde didn't question it. She took the offering from the green eyed one and bowed a little, slipping back out of the window, leaving her friend in absolute silence.

The blonde reached her own doorstep and left the scroll on it. Entering the house as her mother called for dinner.

The family ate their meals and went to sleep, and as the moon dipped into the never ending horizon, the figure standing at the door grabbed the scroll and read the contents of it.

_Do not test my integrity. I will not give in. I'm Ino Yamanaka._

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

He didn't answer the letter with anything more than pulling out a small pen and printing a large "X" in red ink after Ino's own name. He closed the scroll and left it there, disappearing with the night.

* * *

**February 16, 2006**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. I forgot to address this a while back. But when Temari says that her father she kind of was referring to Baki, she just forgets that he's not her father, I kind of thought that he seemed like a father to the three of them, so forgive that little blip way back in chapter whatever it was.**

**Again, I am really glad that you guys like this and are looking forward to the end. It's coming, soon I'm not for sure, but there will be an end. Oh and did you find this chapter confusing? I'm actually challenging myself to see if I can write a piece of fiction without words. That's why I talk mostly through letters.**

**So thanks for sticking with me. You'll know soon enough who this "X" is. I promise!**

**_Invader Hog_**

**PS: 24 out of 10 scientists say that reviewing makes writers die happier. Thank you!**


	11. To: Sakura From: X

**Letters to Temari**

**Summary: The day of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's arrival to Konoha, Sakura gets a threatening letter. How does this "X" know she wrote Ino's letter!**

**Disclaimer: I love Naruto, but I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

To: Sakura From: X

The silent sun peaked over the trees and mountains of the calm village. It had been three night since the strange scroll upon the blonde's door and now things were looking calm. Today was August 1st, the day of the green eyed blonde's return upon the soil of Konoha. The blue eyed one slowly opened her crystal eyes, taking in the soft light and sound of humming outside of her window.

She sat up slowly and saw someone sitting on the ledge of her house, watching the sunrise and singing an old tune that no one knew the words to. She didn't say anything as greeting but joined the newcomer, humming with him. The dog in between them stayed silent, watching the ground below them. The song soon ended and the pair sat, watching the breathtaking sun continue its steady rise over the awakening village.

Blue eyes met brown and they acknowledged each other and then the dog started to back when it spotted something below. It was the pink and green eyed female from the village, the one the dog hadn't seen much of since he had only returned from missions four days before. After that night of creeping with the bug man, in search of whatever it is that the bug man searches for, and no luck in sight, the dog had forgotten the encounter with the females that night.

The bug man had come asking questions of a lost item and was asking for the aide of the brown haired boy standing with his dog on the corner of a block only three miles from the center of the village. Being an old teammate the dog lover nodded and helped search for this lost thing. The bug man said it looked like a pair of glasses but were clear and would probably be hard to find in the dark.

He was correct for the white pup could see nothing in the day light and even less in the night so the search ended with the females. They had been having fun and the white pup had longed so much to be in their company, not on his stomach sniffing. They had stopped laughing though when the bug man fell into the open, seeming to have thought he found something.

No words were exchanged during this time and the white pup was confused and gave up on the pointless search, asking to leave. The dog lover nodded and bid good night to the bug man but was stopped when he seemed to remember something he needed to do. The dog after that seemed to no understand why they were heading toward a large group of rich looking houses when they reached one in particular and stopped.

The blue eyed girl stood up and called the attention of the green eyed one, the latter replying with a smile. The blonde bided good day to the dog and lover. The brown haired boy only nodded in response, suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He had confirmed what he had hoped.

The dog looked up to his master as they landed at their own home. Satisfaction was on the dog lover's face and even if the dog couldn't read minds, he knew that the lover had done something to make that blonde act strangely.

The blonde, the pinked haired one, the white eyed female and male, the spiky blonde, the brunette Chinese one, the bug man, the lazy ponytail, and the dog lover with dog in tow, walked toward the front gates that separated the safe village of Konoha from the rest of the dangerous world. Today was a day of excitement and things were certainly getting exciting now. The dog looked up to his master, watching the said master start to grow impatient, as if the ones they were waiting for were starting to get on his nerves for not coming faster.

The blonde chatted with the lazy ponytail, the pink with the white eyed one and the others stayed silent, waiting for the trio of sand-dwellers to come. That was what the master of the dog had mentioned. The dog did not remember whom these three were, but did remember one thing in particular about the female. Was that why his master was so impatient?

The chatting was suddenly disrupted as a squeal escaped the mouth of the blue eyed blonde. She was pointing toward the gate at a tall blonde with green eyes. The others stayed silent as the blonde ran toward the other, laughing and embracing the sand-dweller with such force that the green eyed blonde chocked a little, laughing and hugging the girl back. There were smiles (almost) all around as the Hokage stepped forward, smiling the largest he had. The red-love-man was standing behind the blonde sand-dweller, glaring at the Hokage, and an invisible battle went one in between them, no words needed be spoken. Finally the silence was broken by the pink haired one.

She greeted them and everyone went over, the girls all chatting a mile a minute, and the dog looked at the new guests. He slowly looked from the blonde sand-dweller, though, and unto his master. There was a hungry look in his eyes, uncommon for such a calm of a guy. Cocky as he may be, he knew when to control himself and this was no time. The dog started to get worried.

His master was sort of looking angry and glad at the same time. The bug man said nothing, along with the white eyed male and slowly the group headed toward where the Hokage lived, the two Kages glaring at each other, locked in their battle of wits. Finally upon the arrival of the residence of the highest ninja in the village, the master told the dog to stay and the bug man, white eyed one, and Chinese girl, left, as silently as they had come.

The others slowly made their way in, the master still holding his hungry look. The dog decided to nap on a bench in wait of his master, as the afternoon slowly slipped away.

The green eyed beauty walked home, listening to the birds of the world around her, music only nature could truly give her. She stopped almost three meters from her house when she saw someone standing by her door. It was that dog lover. She looked around, for the young man looked lost and was looking at a small scroll in his hand, mumbling to himself.

She didn't call to him, but watched from a distance. He stopped in front of her house and with what looked like a strange and hungry look, he set the scroll on the front step, dog barking but he quickly disappeared, taking the dog with him. The green eyed one ran toward her house, stopping at the step and staring at the scroll. The name she had gone by since the day she was born was engraved in red ink.

She calmly picked it up, peeling the scroll open, and reading the words upon it.

_I know what you did with Ino. Very clever and sweet, but sentimentality is not worth it in the real world. Some ninja. Tell her and yourself to stay out of this. It is between someone else and myself. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. This is just a warning before something does happen._

_**X**_

The blonde laughed while the other blue eyed one continued with the story she had told her friends three days before, the same reactions from the green eyed blonde. Suddenly the door opened to the house of the blue eyed one and stepped in from the light breeze night was the pink haired one.

The girl seemed distraught and a little frightened. The parents that were talking excused themselves to let the girls have their privacy. Finally the scroll was shown to both blondes and utter chaos exploded in each ones' minds.

The X.

The girls stayed in utter silence, fear not dwelling in their minds, but worry for what might happen next…

**

* * *

**

**February 18th, 2006**

**Dear Reader,**

**I will not make this very long, but trust me, this story was looking like it would end soon but suddenly I had a thousand good ideas at once so now it'll be longer and many more letters will be written. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, I really appriciate them!**

**_Invader Hog_**

**PS: Man late nights don't do well for me, but reviews do!**


	12. To: My Loyal Fans From: Author

**February 28th, 2006**

**Dear Readers,**

**Please forgive me because I haven't updated. AP stuff is coming up and I'm freaking and UIL is taking up a lot of my time.  
Thank you for all of the reviews, trust me, I am trying to think of what I'm going to do next and still I don't think its going to end for a while, so stick with me.  
Thanks for everything my friends!**

**_Invader Hog_**

**PS: Reviews are still welcome!**


	13. To: The Veiwers From: Author

**December 2, 2006**

**Dear Readers,**

**Forgive me in my instability and not being able to finish my work. I am going to be updating, I completely am sorry for everyone who might have gotten a little upset with me. I'm sorry, again, I am now going to finish what I started to it's going to be awesome.**

**With hugs and kisses,**

_**Invader Hog**_

**PS: Thank you for all of the reviews, I noticed it's been 96 since I stopped writing and I thank anyone who did.**


	14. To: Temari From: X Again

**Letters to Temari**

**Summary: Finally, people can talk!?!?!? What's it all mean?!?!?!? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I am not in the ownership of Naruto, however I will soon…. Oh so very soon… MUHAHAHAHAhahha..haa…ha……..ha…..a…..**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**To: Temari From: X (Again)**

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, what do you think, Ino?"

"How am I supposed to know? Hinata, stop that."

"But what does it mean, is this guy always watching us or something? This is the second time this has happened!"

"Sakura, did anyone seem weird today, like before you went home?"

"Well, I saw Kiba dropping this off in front of my house."

"Kiba? Did you even write to Kiba Temari?"

"No, I don't remember ever writing to Kiba. I know you said something about giving him my address but I never got any letters."

"Then why would he be hanging around Sakura's house with a scroll with the X thing on it? What else explains this, Kiba has got to be our guy."

"Don't jump to conclusions Ino, he could have been told to drop it off."

"M-Maybe h-he's j-j-just a p-pawn?"

"You don't think Kiba is really capibale of something stupid like this?"

"Well, maybe…"

"Hey! I've got an idea!"

"What Ino?"

"Well, why don't we have every male in the village that knows Temari to write a sentence and compare the sentence to one in the letters! I bet we can find him that way!"

"That's actually a pretty smart idea, Ino-pig."

"What'd you call me?!"

"O-Oh, please d-d-don't f-fight."

"Hey, come on, we still have to figure this stuff out! Now let's pick a sentence from one of the letters and compare."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"S-So, how a-about t-this o-one. 'I-I think I-I-I'm in l-love with you.' What about that one?"

"…"

"I like it."

"Yeah, let's do that one."

"Good thinking Hinata. Then we can figure out who the heck this is and finish with another annoying mystery."

"Alright, let's meet at Ino's house tomorrow morning, and get to work."

"Right!

The day grew into the night a scroll founds it's way to the top floor of the hotel Temari was staying in. A blood-red "X" on the front.

_Temari,_

_I told you not to look for me. Stop it before I lose it._

_X_

* * *

**December 2, 2006**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you everyone for you support, I know it's been so long since I updated, but fear ye not, I am going to finish this story so soon, it's not even funny. Have you figured out who it is yet? So many people have guessed, but are they right or wrong? Keep on keeping on. Oh, and if this confused you, I stopped writing in no words and did almost entire dialouge for this one. If too many people don't get it, I'll rewrite it with the names of the poeople.  
**

**With Chocolate and Frogs,**

**_Invader Hog_**

**PS: 99 of all reviews will go straight to the author's heart.**


	15. To: Hinata From: X

**Letters to Temari**

**Summary: "X" has struck again, this time leaving a letter in a rather strange place. What are his motives, what's he after? And preparations for the Fall Social are beginning, what will happen next?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, duh.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**To: Hinata From: X**

"Oh, how did I end up in their strange antics?" Hinata walked along the familiar road towards her home. She took a moment to notice the fall colors. They were so lovely and soon the Fall Social and Festival was going to start and she had been chosen as one of Ino's "projects" to get prepared for it.

"I think I'm not going to even bother… Naruto doesn't like those kinds of things anyway…" she sighed as she was almost to her front yard when a familiar bark caught her by surprise. Akamaru jumped into the road, barking at Hinata in hesitation.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called, running towards Hinata, waving his hand.

"O-Oh, h-hello…" Hinata said, bending down and picking up Akamaru.

"Oh. Hey Hinata. Sorry about that. Akamaru must have sniffed you out and came running," he said, laughing and tucking the dog back inside his jacket.

"Oh n-no problem," Hinata said, smiling and turning away.

"Hey, are you going to the festival?" Kiba asked, glancing sideways at Hinata.

"Oh, I d-don't know… N-Naruto h-hasn't asked m-me yet…" Hinata said, blushing and looking at the ground. Kiba sighed and pushed lightly on her arm.

"Hey, don't wait for that moron to ask. Ask him to the festival, if you really want to go. He's too clueless to figure it out for himself."

Hinata blushed as Kiba laughed and walked away, Akamaru barking as they walked back towards the main road.

Hinata sighed as she turned and entered her front garden, spotting it from the other side of the garden.

A scroll with an "X" in red ink.

* * *

_Dearest Hinata Hyuuga,_

_Your friends are getting on my nerves. Tell Temari and the other two nitwits to stop pursuing me. I wish not to see any of them poking around my business again. Tell Temari I hate her, and the letter was a practical joke, nothing more._

_X_

Hinata didn't know if she should show the blonds, it might just set them off to continue pursuing the "X", but for some reason, all of his threatening letters seemed to only add fuel to flame of their uncanny desire to find out his true identity. Maybe that's what he wanted, them to continue the pursuit, and when they went cold he would leave them another clue?

The young Hyuuga really didn't have much time to make such a illogical analysis because her sister had just informed her that she was called upon by her father. Now she was standing, scroll in hand, waiting outside of the door to his study. She hesitated at the door, unsure if she should knock but she didn't need to, her father called her name from the other side.

"Hinata!"

"S-S-Sir…" Hinata entered, stuffing the scroll into her jacket as she sat down across from her meditating father.

"Hinata, you do know that the Fall Festival is coming soon, correct?"

"Y-Yes, s-sir…"

"And?"

"A-And, s-sir?"

"Are you going or are you not?"

"Uh… w-well…"

"Yes or no because I need to know if there's someone I can find to take your sister."

Hinata felt a drop of sweat fall down her head, as she stared at the ground blushing. Now she wouldn't be able to go with Naruto.

"I-I will b-be g-going sir…" she whispered.

"You're not going with that Uzumaki boy, are you?" he seemed to warn. Hinata just shook her head slightly.

"He never asked me…"

"Good. Then go with your sister to the market, she wants to buy a new kimono."

"Y-Yes sir…"

* * *

"Okay, which one do you like better, the pink or the blue?" Ino asked, showing up the two dresses, Temari crossing her arms in deep thought. 

"I think I like the blue, it's nice and soft."

"You're going for soft?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

The two glared at each other while Sakura emerged from a dressing room wearing a short green dress.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Wow, Sakura, that looks really good, it goes with your eyes."

"Yeah, you should get that one," Temari said, smiling and taking the blue dress from Ino as she replaced the pink one.

"Okay, I'll get dressed, did you get one Ino?"

"No, I'm still not sure," Ino said, turning back towards the rack as the two other girls disappeared into the changing rooms. Hinata and Hinabi entered the store, when Ino spotted them.

"Hey! Hinata! Did you come to buy a dress too?!"

"Oh, h-hello Ino…"

Hinata just shook her head sadly and looked at her sister who protested buying a formal dress and wanted a kimono only.

"Oh… well then I guess I'll see you later then…"

Ino watched as the depressed ninja walked away with her annoying sister ranting on about the Festival. Ino sighed but noticed something laying on the floor.

"Hey Hinata! You dropped this!" Ino called, but the girls were far out of sight. She grabbed the scroll and looked at it, noticing someone had had problems trying to write in red on it, since it was all smeared.

"Weird… I'll just have to give it to her later…" she turned to her bag and was about to stick it in when she suddenly had the curiosity to read it. She looked around, to make sure no one was peeking. There seemed to be nothing unusual about the scroll and it looked like there weren't any traps either, so she opened to the very front to see the only words written inside in red ink.

* * *

**December 5, 2006**

**Dear Reader,**

**Is the suspense killing you? Well, the story is coming to it's climax! What will Ino do with the scroll? What is Naruto going to do about his own love life and wear are Shikamaru and Chouji through all of this? Oh and the ultimate question, why does Kiba keep appearing at random times near peoples' houses? All this and more will be revealed as we begin to conclude this story of mystery!**

**Yours Truly,**

_**Invader Hog**_

**PS: Thank you to anyone who didn't give up on me. I know I'm bad at updating but soon this story will end and all will be great. Thanks for the reviews!**


	16. To: My Friends From: Sick Author

**December 8, 2006**

**Dear Reader,**

**There won't be an update for at least another day because I'm very sick, I think I caught the flu that's been going around, and I haven't been able to get anything done because of it. Sorry for making you wait, tomorrow hopefully I will be pumped with enough Day Quil to get something done.**

**Thanks for the reviews,**

_**Invader Hog**_

**PS: I like to make waffles.**


	17. To: Miss Temari From: An Admierer

**Letters To Temari**

**Summary: Ino wants to take matters into her own hands and confront Hinata about the scroll when someone new asks Temari to the Festival. The Plot thickens!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**To: Miss Temari of the Sand From: An Admirer**

Naruto blinked a few times as he stared Shikamaru in the face. The young Jounnin seemed to not be moving much, only blinking every once in a while, staring at the tree straight in front of him. Naruto tried making faces and yelling at him, but Shikamaru continued to stare straight ahead.

Suddenly the blond ninja had the brilliant idea to climb into the tree and hang down on the branch to get his attention. This would have been successful if he hadn't forgotten to center himself, giggling the entire time while he climbed to "sneak" up on Shikamaru. The young man continued to stare at the tree as Naruto face planted into the ground and suddenly he blinked a few times and moved, looking down at Naruto.

"What are you doing?" he asked, yawning as Naruto got up and pouted, annoyed.

"Nothing… What are you doing staring at a tree?"

"Oh…" Shikamaru seemed to blush when he looked at the tree and dug his hands deep into his pockets, "I was thinking about how I could ask uh… well… uh…"

"Ask who what?"

"Ask… like a girl to the Festival or whatever…"

Shikamaru continued to blush when Naruto laughed loudly, slapping him on the back.

"Wow, who knew you had it in you, Shikamaru to actually try to get a date! That's awesome, dude. Here's some advice from a man already with a girl, the best advice is to try to strike up with the girl first. I mean, I had no idea Hinata had a thing for me until we really got to talking."

Shikamaru looked at the ground as Naruto slapped his back again.

"Don't worry too much about it, I bet you anything she really likes you, whoever she is, I mean, what girl doesn't want a lazy good-for-nothing genius?"

Naruto laughed again, walking off to find lunch, leaving Shikamaru to sigh and hit his head on the tree while he tried to think of a plan.

* * *

Ino sat with her arms crossed and her back to a wall as she spotted Hinata talking to Naruto across the street. Ino had read the letter Hinata had dropped earlier, not showing it to the others, in case the letter was just a mistake of identity, but then again, who else in the village would call themselves "X"? 

She watched the couple chatter when Naruto slightly slipped his hand around her own and Hinata blushed wildly, looking up at him and saying something. Ino wouldn't have normally wanted to interrupt their first true contact, but she had to if it would solve the stupid mystery she got herself sucked into.

She was about to call to Hinata when suddenly a shadow caught her own and she stood still.

"I-Ino…" he whispered, staring at the ground.

"Huh?"

* * *

Temari walked around aimlessly. Sakura had to abandon her for a few hours to go to work and her brothers had been in the Hokage building all day. Now the young Sand daughter was wandering around, trying to find Ino, since she had suddenly left in the middle of shopping, saying she had a "family" emergency.

She turned a corner and since she was so distracted by her own thoughts she slammed into a tall man looming around the corner.

"Oh, sorry," Temari said, looking up to see Shino Aburame towering over her, his features hidden behind the layers of jackets.

"No problem," he said mysteriously as he walked around her, never revealing his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"What a weird guy…"

"Tell me about it," came a voice. Temari turned around to see Kiba standing there, grinning, Akamaru at his side.

"Oh, do I know you?" Temari asked, pointing at him, trying to remember his name.

"Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, we met, sort of, at the Chuunin Exams a while back?" Kiba tried, holding out a hand she didn't take.

"Sorry, but I need to find someone, excuse me," she said, turning and beginning to leave but Kiba only stood back and watched her leave, Akamaru looking up at him, confused at his strange frown.

* * *

Ino blinked a few times as the man in the shadows tried to hide his blush.

"A… A date?" she seemed to cough, as in disbelief.

"I mean…" he whispered, blushing even more as she turned around to spot Naruto and Hinata beginning to leave, hands clenched together tightly.

"Uh… y-yeah, sure, that sounds great, uh, tomorrow night, at eight. I'll talk to you later," Ino said, turning and trying to catch the couple down the street. The man in the shadows just blinked a few times, and then began to hit his head against the brick wall. A figure passed by but stopped to observe him.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing?"

"I'm an idiot…"

"Why?"

"I asked Ino on a date, not to the Festival!"

"What?" the figure asked, a little confused.

"I was supposed to be just asking her to the Festival… but now… ugh, I'm an idiot!"

"Wait, wouldn't a date be better, then you could ask her for a second date, to the Festival?"

Shikamaru stopped bashing his head against the wall and looked up, to see the figure had gone.

"Hey wait!" he said, running out into the street, but there was no one in sight. "Weird…"

* * *

Temari stood silently looking at the scroll. When had it gotten into her pocket? She slid it open and read the contents to herself and slowly closed it before running to find Ino.

_Dear Miss Temari of the Sand,_

_Would you care to join me on a date to the Fall Festival in three weeks?_

_Sincerely,_

_An Admirer_

* * *

**December 8th, 2006**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you for caring, I felt so much better later in the day that I have been able to complete the chapter I've been trying to work on the past few days, thank you for your reviews and patience, and I really am glad you guys care. I hope to update soon, and this story is probably going to end up being much longer than expected, but updates will come quickly, as long as I'm not sick again.**

**Thank you again,**

**_Invader Hog_**

**PS: Over 6 billion people agree that reviews are like eating good toast. I like the toast.**


	18. To: Shikamaru From: X

**Letters to Temari**

**Summary: Shikamaru asks for advice from Shino about dating while Temari tries to figure out who this new guy is and X strikes again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**To: Shikamaru From: X**

Ino looked up from the scroll and just blinked at Temari. The younger of the blonds had been unsuccessful in finding Hinata to ask about the scroll she found, but rather ran into the flustered Temari and both returned to the hotel Temari was staying at. Her brothers had both gone to eat dinner with Naruto and Hinata, so Ino would have to wait to ask questions later. Now there a new guy after Temari?

"This is getting weird, don't you think Temari? All of these weird guys keep leaving you letters. I'm starting to think that this might actually be a practical joke after all," Ino said, putting the scroll on the coffee table.

"But why would they do that? There's no reason to, I wasn't even going to go to this Festival until you told me that you wanted me to," Temari said, crossing her arms and sitting on the couch opposite Ino.

Ino wanted to reach in and pull out the scroll she had gotten from Hinata and compare the writing, but she didn't want to freak Temari out anymore than she was, so she tried a different approach.

"How about this," she started, taking the scroll and sticking it in her bag, "I'll take this and show it to Chouji, he's really good at reading people's handwriting. He has to do a lot of filing of paperwork, since Shikamaru is too lazy to get it done. I'll take it to him and see what happens," Ino said, standing up and heading for the door. Temari sighed and said alright and hugged her goodbye as Ino made her way back towards her house. Now that she thought about it, Chouji would be the best person for the job, so she set off into the night, trying to figure out who was sending all these stupid scrolls.

* * *

Shikamaru walked around aimlessly. He would have been completely overjoyed and unable to breathe since Ino had told him she wanted to go on a date with him, if he hadn't been freaking out about the fact that he hadn't asked her out yet.

"I'm such an idiot!" Shikamaru said, burying his face in his hands.

"If you talk to yourself like that, people will think you're crazy," came a voice from a little further away. Shikamaru looked up to see Shino standing there, hands deep in his pockets, his eyes lost within the sunglasses. It was kind of stupid, Shikamaru thought to himself, that the guy still wore sunglasses at night.

"What are you doing moping around for anyway?" Shino asked, sitting down on the park bench next to Shikamaru, removing his hands from his jacket.

"Well… I was trying to ask… troublesome… never mind…" Shikamaru buried his head in his hands again and Shino thought to himself for only a moment before noticing someone coming towards them.

"Is that your problem?" he asked, Shikamaru making a sound from his hands and looking up. Ino Yamanaka, in all her glory was reading a scroll in her hand as she came walking down the street, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Awe man, I can't deal with her right now," Shikamaru said, trying to find somewhere to hide to, but Shino stood up and called out to Ino.

"Miss Ino! Are you in search of Shikamaru?" he asked, Ino looking up to see Shikamaru trying to strangle Shino, who was struggling to not lose his sunglasses.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" she said, coming up on them, Shikamaru sighing as he let Shino go.

"Yes, Ino?" he said tiredly, trying not to notice how her shirt seemed a little too tight around the chest.

"Do you know where Chouji is?" she asked, looking around, Shino only looking upon both of them quietly.

"Chouji?" Shikamaru asked, his heart seeming to fall. What did she want Chouji for, and what was this scroll she had?

"Uh…" Ino noticed Shikamaru eyeing the scroll. She only proceeded to put it in her bag, trying not to look flustered.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked, reaching for the scroll, getting his hand smacked when he tried to reach for her bag.

"None of your business," Ino said, still blushing when she noticed Shino.

"I should not want to keep you from what you were set out to do, Miss Ino, I will take my leave," he said, trying to turn but Ino grabbed him by the arm and glared at him.

"And just where have you been the past couple of days?" Ino asked, looking up at him.

"Huh? Myself? I was just enjoying the wildlife of our fascinating creatures," he said simply, trying to get away but Ino wasn't satisfied.

"No, I mean this," she said, opening the first scroll she received from "X".

"What is that, Miss Ino?" he asked, almost as if he was amused. Shikamaru just stood behind them like an idiot.

"Did you leave it on my doorstep a few weeks ago?"

"I don't remember visiting your house for any of these past few months, Miss Ino. Why, what is it?"

He seemed a little too curious about the scroll and Ino was starting to get annoyed while the poor crying Shikamaru fell over, trying to figure out what was going on.

"If I found out you're the one who wrote this, you're going to be so sorry."

"Why, Miss Ino. I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"You're going to wish you didn't know," Ino said, opening the scroll and showing it to him, but he seemed passive.

"What am I looking at, Miss Ino?"

"You wrote this, I know it!"

"Why would I write you such an…interesting letter?"

Shikamaru just stared at the two of them as Ino growled and snatched the scroll away, tucking it into her bag, glaring up at the amused Shino.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a home to be returning to," Shino said, walking around Ino and disappearing from sight. Shikamaru would have expressed his jealously and for rather lack of a better word, anger if Ino hadn't turned around to notice him standing there.

"Oh! Shikamaru! About the date tomorrow night, can you just like pick me up at my house, I have a ton of errands I have to take care of tomorrow."

Shikamaru blushed and suddenly looked at the ground, his anger and frustration seeming to melt away when she looked at him with genuine curiosity.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to go on a date anymore?" she asked, moving closer to him and trying to see his eyes but he was refusing.

"O-Of course I-I do…" he whispered, but Ino didn't catch it.

"Cause if you don't, I can just ask Kiba if he wants to go somewhere, since Temari is eating dinner with her brothers and Hinata is probably going to be hanging off Naruto and I don't even know where Sakura has been these past few days."

She seemed to not notice how he was trembling, his fists clenched tight and blushing bright red. He didn't want anyone with her, since he went through all of the troublesome mess to ask her out. She was kind of stupid when she didn't really realize that someone like him would be interested in someone like her.

Not that she wasn't the greatest thing happen to Konoha since sliced bread, and he didn't care that every teenage boy was after her. He had to admit it, but he was in love with her. He just needed her to notice that. While Ino was still talking to herself, Shikamaru built up a plan of how to tell her he was in love with her, but pathetically, all that came out was…

"Ino, I still want a date."

"Yeah? Okay, that's great. I'll see you tomorrow," Ino said, smiling and then, pausing for only a second while Shikamaru was about to slam his stupid head into something for not doing what he wanted, Ino turned to him and suddenly kissed his cheek lightly, leaving without a word.

Shikamaru stood over the bench, staring at her back as she hurried home, the night beginning to take over the entire village.

Shikamaru didn't move for almost an hour, sitting on the bench he had been sitting on almost all day, now thinking about what had just happened to him. Ino certainly had a way with confusing this particular genius. He would always have the answer if someone asked him a simple or complex question, but when it came to girls, and love, he was as clueless as any other man.

And now, the kiss by Ino completely through him through a loop. But one thing he was certain of, if he was having doubts about loving her, they were gone now. He sighed and stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets but hit a scroll instead. Looking down he pulled it out and opened it up.

_Dear Nara,_

_You're date is unfaithful, I would suggest watching her before she hurts you again._

_X_

"What in the hell is this?"

* * *

**December 12, 2006**

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**After much deliberation about revealing information, I have finally come to this. If you're a Chouji fan, do not fear, he will be arriving in the next chapter! YAY! Thank you once again, everyone who reviewed, I thank you all for your comments and worry about my mental- uh, I mean, physical stability. . I will be hopefully updating again soon.**

**Yours Truly, **

_**Invader Hog**_

**PS: Reviews are part of a well balanced breakfast.**


	19. To: The Fans From: The Author

**December 12, 2006**

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry if the letter confused you all, it makes sense to me, since I know the ending, so I want you all to know there is a point, and here's a little hint for you, look at all of the obvious and not so obvious clues as to whom the "X" could be. All will be revealed in the next two chapters as the story begins to close. Trust me, it's coming, even though confusion is all this story seems to tell you. Thank you for you absolute patience, I will get it finished before the New Year, as a guarantee.**

**To those who heart me,**

_**Invader Hog**_

**PS: I love all of those people who care more about reviewing than breathing!**


	20. To: An Admirer From: Temari edited

**Letter to Temari**

**Summary: Ino and Shikamaru are about to go on their date when Kiba shows up, seeming to appear on behalf of Shino, while Temari talks to Chouji about the scrolls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**To: An Admirer From: Temari**

The next morning was a blur for Temari. She walked around aimlessly, saying hello to the occasional person, but she couldn't seem to figure out why "X" was suddenly being so formal, unless it wasn't even "X" at all and an entirely new person. Ino had told her not to worry about it until she could figure out what to do, but according to Sakura, Ino was off gallivanting with Shikamaru somewhere. Usually Temari would have been more interested if she wasn't the target of some stupid mystery plot that seemed to be never ending.

She didn't really see where she was going and ended up in front of the Hokage building, though she could have sworn she was trying to get to the market. Sighing she went in, maybe Chouji was there. The last time Temari had visited, she had met this fat young man at a little get together she had gone to with Ino and she was rather surprised the young man knew so much about cooking.

Now she was standing inside the lobby of the building, looking around.

"Can I help you?" a woman behind a desk asked, looking up from her work.

"Oh, do you know if Chouji Akimichi is here?"

"Yes ma'am, he's in the Hokage's office, if you would like to wait here for him."

* * *

Ino was looking at herself in the mirror. She had spent the entire day running around doing errands for her mother that she had to pass the scrolls on to Sakura to take to Chouji because of the work load she was suddenly dumped on.

She brushed her long blonde hair lightly as she examined her perfect face.

"I wonder why Shikamaru asked me out…"

"Ino! Are you ready yet? Shikamaru's mother called and said he's on his way!"

Ino didn't reply at first because she was so busy trying to get a knot out of her hair that her mother came up the stairs to check on her.

"Are you okay?"

Ino nodded and continued to yank on her hair when a knock came to the door downstairs.

"Oh, is he here already?" her mother said to herself, walking downstairs as Ino continued to pull at her hair, ignoring the knocking below. Mrs. Yamanaka opened the front door to not see Shikamaru standing there, but rather Kiba.

"Good evening Mrs. Yamanaka, I need to talk to Ino. Is she here?"

"Oh, she's getting ready to go out, she's upstairs. Ino! It's your friend Kiba!"  
Ino looked out of her bathroom door to see Kiba coming up the stairs. Unfortunately she wasn't fully dressed, her clothes laying all the way over on her bed along with her dress for the festival.

"Ino?" Kiba asked, walking into her room to a blur of the door closing.

"What are you doing here?" she said, huffing as she leaned against the door to keep him out.

"Sorry about this, but Shino asked me to tell you that he was sorry for being unhelpful yesterday."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ino asked, peeking out of the door a little.

"Oh, well, he got called away on business at the Hokage office, so I was sent in his stead. Oh, and Hinata told me to tell you to tell Shikamaru that he still owes her fifteen dollars for the lunch. That's it, so I'll leave you alone."  
Ino paused as he stared to leave before she called from behind the door.

"Goodnight!"

"Night."

Shikamaru stood in front of the steps to Ino's house, about to knock on the door when it swung up forcefully and Kiba was standing there, Akamaru barking inside his jacket.

"Hey there, Shikamaru. What's going on?"

"Nothing…" Shikamaru blushed as he looked away. Kiba wasn't much of a thinker but he could easily figure out why Ino had her best clothes out and was changing in the bathroom and now Shikamaru was standing at her door. They were going on a little date. His mouth pulled up in a large smirk.

"So, you and Ino, eh?" Shikamaru made a noise and now was frowning at Kiba, a little annoyed.

"Well, I'm sure she'll make interesting company, she talked to me through a door," he grinned and brushed past Shikamaru, Akamaru barking loudly as they disappeared into the early evening sunset.

"What a weird guy… but then again… so is Shino…"

"Oh, hello, Shikamaru," Mrs. Yamanaka said, smiling at him through the open door.

"Ino's getting finished dressing, you can come in and wait, if you want. INO! Shikamaru's here!"

Shikamaru sat down quietly on the living room couch when shouts from upstairs indicated that Ino didn't hear what her mother said.

"WHAT?!"

"SHIKAMARU IS HERE!"

"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Then get out of that bathroom! Kiba is gone and Shikamaru is here!" her mother yelled, walking up the stairs, to yell some more at her deaf daughter. Shikamaru twiddled his thumbs. He had been inside of Ino's home thousands of times before but this was the first time he felt really awkward. A movement behind him made his head turn as a tall blond man appeared from a side door, seeming to be reading his newspaper like it was his own bible.

"Good evening Shikamaru," Mr. Yamanaka said, not really noticing Shikamaru but knowing that the reason why the two women in the house were yelling was because the young Nara had arrived. It was pretty normal for Shikamaru to be waiting for Ino, but the young ninja worried because he forgot about one thing when it came to dating Ino, her father. Mr. Yamanaka was the only kind of man who would kill you, even if you knew Ino since you were born, before you took her out on a date. Of course this didn't stop Ino from dating anyone who asked.

Shikamaru hadn't really thought this part through, surly Ino would blab that they were going on a date and he would face the fury of the elder Yamanaka and the date part was already troublesome enough to get through, he preferred to prolong the inevitable.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, Ino's almost ready," Mrs. Yamanaka said, walking down the steps and flicking her long brown hair over one shoulder.

"Where are you going tonight for your little date?"

Shikamaru felt a jolt of fear run through his body. Mrs. Yamanaka seemed to have forgotten that Mr. Yamanaka wasn't exactly one for letting his daughter date men. The younger Yamanaka was almost eighteen but was still ruled by her father's words.

The sound of glass shattering rang through the house as Mr. Yamanaka stood there, his hand bleeding with shards of the water he had been drinking in his fist.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Temari looked up from the magazine she was reading when she noticed Chouji wandering down the hallway, seeing her and waving a little.

"Temari? What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you a question…" she stood up and he ushered her over to a small office that he shared with Shikamaru from time to time, since Shikamaru's side was bare and his was filled with tons and tons of papers, mostly of scrolls that were to be exact copies. The fat ninja had found his skill to be rather useful. He would fake his parents handwriting all the time to get himself out of running with the rest of the kids and grew at being able to mimic anyone's handwriting easily. Now he was given hundreds of scrolls a week to copy to perfection, which took up most of his social time.

Temari sat down in a chair next to Chouji's messy desk.

"So, what was your question?"

"Oh… I got a scroll from someone," she said, pulling it out and showing it to him. Chouji opened it and something seemed to hit him but he didn't show it.

"And?"

"Do you think you recognize the handwriting?"

"Well, Sakura came to me today with the same questions about some other scrolls, but they don't match this guy's. He's more elegant, really thought about his words, there aren't any blotches, simple strokes… I'd say he's careful with the way he speaks, doesn't do it as often as he can and probably likes to eat miso soup."

"How do you know that?"

"I can smell it. It's either that or I'm kind of hungry. The other scrolls were of someone who was just in a hurry, a lot of spots of ink, terrible penmanship, probably by someone who uses their hands a lot, like roughly. Also, they seem to me laughing while they write because there is a little spit on every one of them. I think it's by some joker, personally."

Temari sat there, thinking hard on what Chouji said. So they were two completely different people? So Ino was right when she thought that the letter to her in the summer had only been a practical joke, someone just having a little fun and then in a hurry to cover himself up by sending out all of the other scrolls. "X" was just some idiot trying to pass the time. Well then who was this new guy?

"Anything else you need?"

"No, but I really am glad you helped me out Chouji…"

He smiled and turned to open the door but she stopped him.

"Wait… do you think… I should say something back to him?"

"Well, if you want to know who he is, then I would. How about you leave him a scroll, somewhere in the village he might find it, if I'm right about this guy, the Ramen Stand, just leave it with this name and he'll find it and either leave you a new scroll or call upon you."

"Right… Thank you Chouji…"

Temari didn't leave but Chouji understood. She was probably just thinking about what had just happened. He left silently and she pulled out a black scroll from Chouji's desk and wrote upon it before she left for the Ramen Stand.

_Dear Admirer,_

_How will I know it's you when we go to the Festival?_

_Temari of the Sand_

* * *

**December 17, 2006**

**Dear Reader,**

**My computer screwed up on me so my ending letter didn't reach all of you, so this is just the repost of what I meant to say earlier. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, thank you so much, and in the next "chapter" there is going to be a little contest for everyone who has been trying to guess who "X" and the secret guy are. Thank you again.**

**Only yours,**

**Invader Hog**

**PS: Violins suck, Violas rule and reviews are kick awesome.**


	21. To: Faithful Viewers From: The Author

**Letter to Temari Contest!**

**December 17, 2006**

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**Thank you for reading along so far. Exams are taking up this week, so I may or may not be able to finish the next chapter, so I will tell you my little drift now. If you have been reading up to this point, then I have a challenge for you.**

**If you can figure out who the "X" and admirer are, before it's revealed in the next two chapters, then I will write the person who wins and Naruto story they want. Whatever couple, whatever writing, whatever they want, if they guess correctly. This challenge will be first come first serve. I will wait until the epilogue to tell you who the winner is so they can claim their prize and I can write their story.**

**Again, thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy the ending!**

**Yours forever,**

_**Invader Hog**_

**PS: Due the changes in the weather, I have discovered that reviews make the sun shine again.**


	22. To: The Ninjas of Konoha From: Hokage

**Letter To Temari**

**Summary: Spying, secrets, a letter from the Hokage, the end is coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**To: The Ninjas of Konoha From: The Hokage**

Sakura and Hinata looked over the brick wall, trying not to giggle. Shikamaru and Ino were on the other side, seeming to be arguing over something, rather loudly. They had only been together on their little "date" for ten seconds and they were already angry with each other.

"You should have told your dad before he freaked out on me!" Shikamaru said, growling as the waiter of the nice restaurant tried to get their orders while Ino slammed the table with a fist.

"Don't you blame this on me! Don't think I don't know how my dad reacts when he knows I'm going out somewhere with someone. He practically made Chouji cry when he tried to take me out to a nice dinner once because he thought it was a date. Chouji never likes coming to my house because of that!"

Hinata giggled a little and looked at Sakura, who only smiled.

"They certainly are getting along fine," Sakura whispered. Together the girls continued to watch over the wall, many people passing by, wondering what they were doing.

* * *

Temari walked down the street towards the location she had left the letter the night before, hoping that she might see who had responded and ask him about all the mystery but when she arrived, it wasn't like she imagined. The entire store was filled the brim with people eating, even though it was only early evening.

A lot of families were apparently eating early so they could finish getting their decorations up before the Festival the next night. Temari had been wondering. The actual festival was just the normal kind of fall festivals she had gone to in Suna, but everyone acted a lot more excited about it here in Konoha, like something big was going to happen but no one knew what.

She sighed as she found her letter she had left still sitting on the counter. The owner had said it was fine that she leave it and he even promised to watch out for the guy who might come by looking for it.

She waited a few more minutes before she just stood up and left, just missing the hand that reached out among the large group of chattering people to grab it.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba were whispering to each other when a loud crack that sounded like a whip made them look towards the sky.

"Awe man, it's going to rain…" Naruto said, looking at the sky through his fox eyes. Kiba just crossed his arms while Akamaru barked loudly.

"I hope the festival won't be ruined," Kiba said, as the pair continued on their walk towards the Hyuuga estate. They had been requested by Neji to come and help finish preparing the home for the Festival, since there was going to be a large party there the night of the well prepared for night.

"Oi! Hinata!" Naruto called out when they reached the house, the rain beginning to pour down outside.

"She's not here!" came a call, TenTen poking her head around a corner.

"Where is she?" Kiba asked, almost kicking a box as he tried to get around the boxes of decorations.

"She's out with Sakura getting some last minute food. Are you guys here to help?"

"Yeah, Hinata asked us. What do you need help with?" Naruto asked, grinning broadly.

"Great, come over here and help fix up this room."

* * *

"Look Ino, this didn't go over to well," Shikamaru thought his words carefully. They had pretty much fought the entire meal they had, Ino mostly exploding and then becoming quiet until he would cause something else to make her angry. He sometimes felt like he was poking a bomb with a stick every time he spoke.

"You think?!" she snapped, but then was quiet to let him continue.

"W-Would you like to try again tomorrow night?" he almost was afraid he wouldn't say it because there was a long pause before he blurted it out. She just sighed and pulled something out of her purse. It was her cell phone.

"Hold on," she said, opening it and calling someone.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you taking Hinata to the Festival?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is Sakura going with someone?"

"Yeah, Lee asked her. Why?"

"Thanks," Ino said, hanging up on the Uzumaki without answering any of his questions. Then she dialed another number and a hesitant person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you find out about that letter?"

"Oh… that… come to my apartment in like five minutes so we can talk."

"Okay," Ino said, hanging up and looking at Shikamaru. Well at least he wasn't the one who was stalking Temari, but she figured as much.

"Fine, I'll go with you, as long as you pay for everything."

* * *

"So you are going to announce it this evening through letters?"

"Yes, invitations. I wanted everything ready before I invited everyone to come," the Hokage said, smiling up at her assistant.

"I'll get the special squad ready to deliver the messages. To only the Jounnin, correct?"

"Yes, and don't forget our guests from the Sand."

"Ma'am."

* * *

Ino sighed as she stood in the rain, Shikamaru's jacket around her shoulders as he shivered from standing there, trying to convince her that her makeup wasn't going to get messed up if she just ran across the rooftops as fast as she could.

"I'm telling you, it'll be f-fine," he said, trying not to sound like he was suffering without his jacket. The evening had been filled with warmth and viberance, so Ino didn't dress for freezing rain.

"Are you sure you don't want your jacket?" Ino asked, looking up at him while he tried not to shiver so she would notice.

"T-Troublesome…" he murmured but stopped shivering when a ninja suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Jounnin, Ino Yamanaka, Jounnin, Shikamaru Nara."

"Yes?" Ino asked, Shikamaru shivering while she wasn't looking.

"Please take these invitations, to the Hokage's Ball tomorrow evening, reserved for Jounnin," the ninja said, handing them both scrolls before disappearing.

"Huh… why did she decide to have a ball suddenly?"

"Who cares, I'm not going," Shikamaru said, turning around and beginning to head down the wet street when Ino caught him by the hand. He blushed and turned to her.

"Oh Shikamaru," she cooed, stars in her eyes, "We will be honored to go to the ball tomorrow night, won't we?"

"Uh… troublesome…."

* * *

Temari opened the invitation while her two brothers gathered around.

"What's it say Temari?"

_To: the Jounnin Ninjas and our Sand Guests_

_You are invited to the masked ball our Hokage is presenting tomorrow evening in the Fall celebration. There will be music, dancing, gambling and of course, wonderful food. Make sure to bring a mask._

_The Godaime_

* * *

**December 24, 2006**

**Dear Readers,**

**The end is coming! I promise, only one more chapter, and it'll all be over. In the next chapter I will announce the winner of my contest and then that person can send me a review of whatever story they want written. It'll be like a late Christmas present. Thanks again, everyone who reviewed, I really appriceate it.**

**Sincerly,**

_**Invader Hog**_

**PS: Ten out of Fifteen Toothpaste Testers agree, that Invader Hog is only happy when she has plently of reviews!**


	23. The End

**Letter to Temari**

**Summary: The Hokage's Ball and the mystery is finally revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The End**

Ino red the letter silently to herself. It was the basic invitation that the man they had been searching for would be at the ball, wearing a mask, like every one else.

"Not too many leads, I've got to tell you," Ino said, sighing and crossing her arms.

"What am I supposed to do?" Temari asked, cleaning her fan while she was just sitting around waiting for answers.

"Well, you already accepted his invite by inviting him, so just go. I'm sure this guy already knows that you're going to come, if you respond or not, the Sand was invited to the ball. If it's masked, then that could be a problem," Ino said, looking down at the letter again.

_Miss Temari,_

_I will be waiting at the Hokage's Ball, in a mask, like everyone else. I hope to see you then._

_An Admirer_

Ino sighed, looking up at Temari. Temari waited until it seemed that Ino was ready to talk again.

"I think… I have a plan…"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he grabbed his jacket and umbrella. The festival was moved to the indoors, since the rain never let up, and now he had to trudge all the way the Hyuuga compound to find Hinata. He sighed as he left his apartment, walking through the empty wet streets.

After only a ten minute walk, he was in front of the compound.

"Oi! Hinata?" he called inside, people already awake and running around. Naruto almost tripped over Hinata's little sister on his way to her room to find her. Just outside of the large bedroom Hinata called her own, was Neji, reading a book, almost like a guard.

"Good morning Neji, how's it going?" Naruto asked, but was stopped by Neji's glare.

"I will not allow you to enter Lady Hinata's room, Naruto…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Uh… I… was just gonna wait out here for her," Naruto said, backing away from the evil aura Neji was giving off. The door of Hinata's room slowly opened and she poked her head out, looking tired.

"Ah… G-G-Good M-Morning, N-Neji…" she said, turning to see him sitting there, but then noticed he was facing somewhere else. Hinata slowly turned her head to see Naruto standing there, blushing a little.

"Hinata…" he whispered. She was standing there in her regular while pajamas, her hair a little messy and her pajamas wrinkled after a nice night sleep. She looked up and almost screamed seeing him stand there. Neji stood up and seemed to protect Hinata from Naruto as he stood in their path.

"Lady Hinata, Naruto has come seeking you. What is your will?" he asked, glaring at Naruto, who just started to back up a bit, not wanting to set Neji off on a tirade.

"U-Uh… c-c-could y-y-you… w-wait… N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, blushing and hiding behind Neji so Naruto had trouble seeing her, even though she was only in her pajamas.

"Oh… okay!" Naruto said, brightening up and turning around. "I'll go wait in the tea room."

Hinata smiled as she watched him hurry off, trying not to seem like he was expecting anything else from her but her company.

"Lady Hinata? You should get ready, the festival will begin soon," Neji said, smiling down at her as she hurried into her room to change into her new kimono.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Ino asked, seeing him sitting in the open tea room, looking excited.

"Oh, hey Ino. I'm taking Hinata to the festival, so I'm just waiting for her. Oh, how's it going Shikamaru?" Naruto said, smiling at the pair. Ino was in a deep royal purple kimono with a single white carnation on the left leg, her long blond hair tied back into a tight bun. Shikamaru didn't seem to care for dressing up because he was just wearing his normal clothes, hands dug deep in his pockets.

"Troublesome…" he said, only giving Naruto a nod of the head as acknowledgment. Naruto only continued to smile as Chouji seemed to come up behind them, panting.

"Y-You… guys d-didn't have to… leave me…" he huffed, seeming to have been running a lot.

"Chouji, you were the one who left us, something about food? We just assumed you would come to Neji's house," Ino said simply, crossing her arms and waiting for someone to comment on her wonderful kimono.

"Ino!" came a shout, the four turning to see Sakura and Lee walking from the south entrance of the Hyuuga Estate. Sakura was wearing a blue kimono with cherry blossoms on it and Lee wore a traditional kimono with a dragon on the back.

"See, I told you it was a good choice," Ino said with a smile as they came over, TenTen following behind, wearing a nice plain pink kimono.

"Hey, do you know where Temari is?" TenTen asked, looking around. Naruto shook his head and suddenly a cell phone rang loudly, making Ino almost jump.

"Hmm… Hello?" she answered.

"Ino? Are you going to the festival?" Temari asked, as TenTen commented on Sakura's kimono.

"It's really cute."

"Thank you," Sakura said, smiling brightly as Shikamaru sighed, tired of just standing around. Chouji took this time to open a bag of chips and begin crunching on them loudly.

"Yeah… okay…" Ino tried to cover her open ear to hear Temari on the other line as the group's chatting became louder.

"Naruto? Are you taking Hinata? I heard her sister was staying here for the festival since the Hyuuga are going to have their house open to the public," Lee said, smiling with fire in his eyes.

"Uh… yeah, that's what I planned on," Naruto said, blushing a little at the idea of spending an entire day with Hinata without worries of her family.

"Neji! You look so handsome!" Sakura said, the group turning to see him standing there, his kimono green and white. TenTen smiled at him as he came over, glaring at Naruto.

"Lady Hinata will arrive shortly," he growled, like she had asked him to announce her arrival. Naruto gulped a little. Ever since they had first begun to go out, Hinata and Naruto had worried about her family's reaction. Her sister was more than a little pleased, but her father and cousin weren't as much. They talked about the horrors the Naruto boy would probably want to bestow upon her, but ever since they had been going out, the farthest Naruto went was holding hands.

Considering it was Hinata, he was more than happy not to rush things like some of the couples he had seen in Konoha. Hinata would already be fainting if he took her hand so that was fine enough for her. The group continued to talk, getting louder and louder, trying to top each other as Ino continued to try to talk to Temari.

"Yeah… no, it's just the others… are you going with your brothers? Oh, okay… right… okay, then just remember the plan, and we'll meet at six… okay… talk to you later… bye."

Ino hung up to the groups sudden silence. She looked around, trying to see what they were looking at. Hinata seemed to have arrived, standing at the step into the tea room, blushing at the sudden attention she was getting. Lee was the first to recover from the shock of seeing her in a really expensive white kimono with a single red rose at the bottom of the kimono.

"Wow! Hinata! You look so lovely and full of youth!" he said, giving her a thumbs up.

"U-Uh… T-T-Thank y-you…" she said, looking at her feet and blushing as the others came to and started to crowd her, talking and complementing her kimono, except for Naruto. He seemed to be stuck in a trance, Chouji chomping his chips next to him.

"You're a lucky guy, Naruto," Chouji said, slapping Naruto on the back so hard he fell out of his trance and hurried over to Hinata.

"A-Are you ready to go?" he asked, blushing a little as he offered her a hand. Ino and Sakura exchanged sighs and TenTen had to use all of her strength to stop Neji from killing Naruto.

"Wait, where is Temari?" Shikamaru asked, looking around.

"She said she was going to the festival with her brothers, but she's going to meet us at six tonight," Ino said, replacing her phone into her pocket. Sakura and Lee followed after Hinata and Naruto, Chouji following them.

"TenTen? Shall we?" Neji asked, finally calm from the shock of seeing Naruto and Hinata. TenTen smiled and following him, their fingers intertwined.

"Come on, Shikamaru, or we'll miss the festival!" Ino said, tugging on Shikamaru's hand as they followed after the others into the rain, their umbrellas joining so many others.

"Hey wait, where are Kiba and Shino? I thought they were coming with us," Shikamaru said, looking around.

"I'm right here, Shikamaru," came a low voice, making Ino jump. Standing behind Shikamaru was Shino, dressed in his normal clothes.

"Oh, hi, Shino. You scared me," Ino said, trying to not blush as Shikamaru held an umbrella over her head.

"Please, lead on, Miss Ino," Shino said quietly, giving her a little smirk she couldn't see behind his high collar.

"Uh, yeah… sure…" Ino turned around and started to walk, Shikamaru and Shino following silently behind, the group entering houses and shops that had made room for the Festival indoors.

* * *

After a long day of festivities, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen and Temari met up at Ino's house, to get ready for the masked ball that evening.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We're going to wait for this weird guy, and if it's who I think it is, we'll make him tell us who "X" is," Ino said, nodding at her own brilliance, though it really wasn't much of a plan.

"Okay, but you better be right about this, Ino," Sakura said, fixing her makeup. TenTen was the first ready, wearing a midnight blue dress with a slit on one side to show off her right leg, her long brown hair left down. Temari was wearing the dress she had bought at the store and Sakura wore a short green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Ino had picked a strapless black dress that trailed a little behind her.

Hinata was wearing a long black dress with a long silver shawl. The masks for the girls looked like porcelain dolls. Ino finished putting on her makeup as the others waited, invitations in their purses.

"Ready to go?" Temari asked, smiling as she grabbed a mask by the handle and her umbrella.

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura said with a smile, her own mask in hand.

* * *

The ball was in on the roof of the Hokage building, a large tarp hung over so the guests were protected from the rain. The entrance was guarded by two ANBU, masked and taking invitations from guests, a few children trying to use a juutsu to get through were stopped by these two men.

A man stood silently next to another man, their masks hiding their features well.

"Are you really sure about this? I thought you said you didn't really like her," one man said, looking at the man standing near him.

"I thought I didn't… but the letter was right… I just needed time to think about it… no thanks to you I didn't get to know if she even thinks anything of me," the other man said, his words emotionless but stabbing the other man quietly.

"Uh, hey… I was just trying to have a little fun, my bad, okay? Hey! Here she comes anyway!"

Ino came hurrying up the stairs towards the entrance of the ball, where several people were standing around, talking under their umbrellas.

"What a wonderful night for our youth to shine through!" Lee yelled, Sakura sighing next to him as she spotted the two men standing a little further away.

"Ah, Ino!" Sakura whispered, Temari noticing the men too. They all hurried to get their masks on as Ino grabbed Shikamaru by the hand and made him hurry up, Sakura and Lee doing to same.

"Wait up, Ino!" Shikamaru said, trying to not lose his hand in her hurry to get inside. She had just decided that Temari would probably be just fine on her own. Hinata and Naruto followed TenTen and Neji, though he was wondering why there was a sudden hurry to get inside. Temari was left alone, her mask at her side and the men standing a few feet away. The first man smiled behind his own and left the side of the second man, seeming to see the anxious want in the other man's posture. He walked away, smiling behind his own mask, lost in the crowd as Temari and the masked man were the only ones standing at the entrance.

After a long pause, Temari waiting patiently for the other man to remove his mask, he sighed and complied to her unsaid wishes.

Temari's eyes widened. She hadn't really expected it to be him, of all people.

"Sorry, Miss Temari. I have not be properly introduced, I am Shino Aburame, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The thing that was most surprising about him now was the fact that he wasn't wearing any sunglasses, which seemed to make her heart skip a beat as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Shall we go inside? Miss Temari?"

He bowed a little, trying to hide his own blush as she took a step forward, blushing a little.

"Yeah… we shall," she said, smiling at him, to make him blush a little more.

It was a strange thing, to actually have figured out the chaos that had been happening in Konoha the last few months, but it was a strange relief it was all over. But there was one unanswered question still pulling at Temari's mind.

Who was "X"?

* * *

_Five months before…_

"_Oi, Shino? What's that?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barking at his side._

"_It's Temari of the Sand's address, Ino gave me. I was just going to wish her well," Shino said, seeming passive enough. Kiba only smirked and took the scroll from Shino's hands._

"_What's this? A love letter to Temari of the Sand?"_

"_I didn't intend to send it… it was just a thought…" Shino said, his eyes and mouth covered so he only looked like he didn't care about the scroll._

"_Uh… here, I'll send it for ya!" Kiba said, grinning and patting Shino on the back._

"_But… what if she writes back?"_

"_Then I'll just write another one and tell her to stop. As long as she doesn't tell Ino or Sakura about it, she'll probably never wonder who it's from!" Kiba said, slapping Shino on the back again. The man in question continued to watch the empty street as Kiba made his way to a mailbox, talking to himself about how dimwitted Shino was sometimes._

"_I suppose I would have to face her eventually…" Shino said, standing up and slowly walking away, not really worrying about the fact that Kiba was serious…_

* * *

**December 27, 2006**

**Dear Awesometastic Readers,**

**Did you like the ending? If not, I'm sorry, it's the way I had it planned and it seemed to be only the proper way to end a confusing story. If you really weren't satisfied, I'm sorry. Oh! Announcement! The winner of my little contest is _princess-of-the-sand_! Congrats! I thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who stuck by me through his extremely long story. It turns out I started this almost over a year ago and it's just now getting done. So, if my lovely contest would please review back whatever ever story she would like, I will gladly write it for you as a late Christmas gift. Thank you again, everyone for your reviews and support.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Invader Hog**_

**PS: I really am sorry for all of the late updates and stuff. Really!**


End file.
